You and me, we're thiis close
by ManiacOfSorts
Summary: A story of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen...very fluffy and cute. Rated M for future scenes. Little twists and such along the way. Please read, summaries really aren't very easy. X-
1. In the seclusion of the forest

**A/N: Yeah, this is only my second fic, so again be sparing, reviews are welcome. Eh, reviews are imperative ;D.**

**Oh, the title's slightly an inside thing, but still very cute, and yeah. Dedicated to SaaamForLife, you, bro, are pretty damn cool D Without using your computer to start off this fic, and your awesome friendship over these long years, this fic, and where I am today, would not be the same.**

**Ew guys, I don't know how I got so soppy and sentimental all of a sudden. Sorry about that ^-~**

**Set after BD obviously, all canon pairings. Perhapsys X3**

* * *

**In the seclusion of the forest.**

**Nessie Cullen**

Renesmee sniffed the air suspiciously, trying for a whiff of Jake's scent. She narrowed her eyes, it was there somewhere, but she wouldn't let Jake give himself away this time, she can't be seen!

Ness crouched beside the trunk of a huge Redwood, scouting the undergrowth around her… Where could he be hiding?

**Jacob Black**

I watched this perfect porcelain beauty twirl across the forest floor, crouching and sneaking like only a suspicious three year old can. My grip on the tree slipped as the humour of the situation overtook me, I, Jacob Black, hiding up a giant Redwood while a three year old half vampire looks for me. A small chuckle escaped my lips and I froze, looking at Nessie. She was standing stock-still, facing away from my tree. Then, so quickly I only just caught it with my werewolf senses, she span round, the glee in her eyes obvious from the tip of this tree.

"Jacob Black, I found you!" She squealed delightedly

"Psh, whatever, Ness," And then I jumped. Her eyes widened and she tensed ready to run, but it was no use.

I squeezed her tight in my arms, her face bright red with laughter,

"Sorry, who's got who, Nessie?" she giggled,

"You got me, Jakey!" after an uncomfortable silence in which I stared at this gorgeous little girl, she wriggled in my arms, "My turn to hide!" I put her down and she started to run off, but turned, "No peeking!" I rolled my eyes and closed my eyelids tightly, only after whispering,

"Wrong, Ness. You got me."

* * *

**So this is ridiculously short, and boring/great/terrible? Yes, I'm please to say the chapters do get longer as it goes on, once I develop something interesting to write about (not that I haven't... ^-~) Anyyyway, love to you all, and keep reading! Oh, and I'm writing this little segementy of completely unnecessary wordies that nobody will appreciate (just me, myself, and OCD) herey so it's five hundred words exactly ;)**


	2. Anticipation

**A/N: The chapters _are_ progressively getting longer; it's _not _just my imagination! WOW! Okay, so read, enjoy/throw yourself off the nearest cliff in absolute disgust at my freaking awesome writing abilities (then again, you may meet some tall, handsome werewolves whilst in the process of doing so, so in that case I would do that no matter what you thought of my story if I were you ^-~)/dislike, review, subscribe, and be inspired! :D**

**Thank you to my only two reviewers so far: Amira, and SaaamForLife, you guys are mint, cheers for taking the time to state your opinion (which isn't very hard, nor is it time-consuming)! :D Reviews fuel me...  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO - Anticipation.**

**Nessie Cullen**

Ness lay in Jake's arms as he carried her back to the big house, daydreaming. She was thinking about cliff-diving, how, one day, when she was a big girl, she could go with Jake, and how fun it would be.

She was thinking about how today, when Jake hugged her real tight, she felt like she belonged in his arms, her very own special big brother.

She was thinking about the happiness in his eyes when he found her today in hide and seek. Why does he like playing with her so much? What if he would prefer to play with Uncle Seth or Uncle Paul? Nessie felt horrible, she hadn't been letting him play with his _real_ friends.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, Ness thought he liked playing with her? She would have to give him some space tomorrow...even if she didn't feel right being away from him...

**Jacob Black**

I carried Ness home in my arms, the poor wee thing was so tired after today, but at least she would sleep well for Edward and Bella, who knows what they might get up to. Ew, since when was I on their side?

"Give 'em hell, Ness!" I whispered as I walked through the door. Vamp Doc gave me a strange look, I chuckled, "A personal joke between Ness and I." He looked down at the sleeping Nessie and smiled,

"I'm sure." I sat down on the couch with Nessie still in my arms, relaxing finally after a day of full-on three year old fun.

Not that I minded. At all. She was so perfect, in every way; I bet even her dreams are perfect. Speaking of which, I wonder what she's thinking about right now…

I put her soft little hand to my cheek and the images started flowing. Just random flickering pictures, me and the guys cliff diving, mixed in with a sense of anticipation, my arms wrapped around her, playing hide and seek with, you guessed it, me. I had to smirk a bit at that.

I felt honoured to take up so much of this fantastic little toddler's thoughts (though you can hardly call her a toddler, she's been running easily since she was 6 months old). Then the thoughts started getting more developed, Paul and Seth 'playing' with me instead of her, regret that she didn't let me spend enough time with them.

Sympathy arced through me; I feel really bad, tomorrow I need to make sure that she knows I want to be around her...of course I do! I should do something perfect for her...I've got it! Very cute; Ness will love it. _I'm going to make sure Nessie never forgets tomorrow._ I felt a small smile spreading over my face, and kissed her on the forehead. I pulled a soft blanket over her curled form,

"Goodnight, sweetie". I wiped a sleepy tear off her cheek. Slowly, but not so slowly as for me to believe she was still asleep, Nessie reached her beautiful little hand up to my face to tell me just two sleepy words,

_"My Jacob..."_

I straightened up and realised Edward and Bella were there, watching us. Well, to be more precise, Bella was watching my Nessie, and Edward was watching me. _Ever the over-protective father, I see._ He snorted. I raised my eyebrow and walked out without a backward glance at them, only for my princess.

I was in their life whether they liked it or not until Ness decided to get rid of me. A shock of pain jolted through my body, _no, no, never...I would rather die..._

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward called rather pointedly.

_Whose little girl is she really, Eddy-boy?_ I directed my thoughts towards Edward and I could've sworn I heard a table leg or two cracking.

* * *

**Basically everything I said at the start, but altered slightly to fit the end of the chapter rather than the beginning. I would love to know your opinion, guys, it breaks my heart to see so many page hits and visitors, yet only about two reviews.**

**PLEASE, I implore you, take the time to review, even if just to write the two words that make me the happiest, "Love it (:" Or "Love you", whatever works. I know it's exciting to get onto the next awesome-looking fic asap, but it makes my day when I get a review from someone I don't know... X3 :L heh.**

**If anyone wants to swap ideas with me, or give me inspiration, you're always welcome (mail me)!**

**Sorry if my fic suddenly gets a bit twisted, I'm currently watching _"Inglorious Basterds"_, so if you're to blame anyone, blame Tarentino!**


End file.
